


【授翻】那位执事，幕间/His Butler, In Between

by DoctorBenjamin, Idonquixote



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBenjamin/pseuds/DoctorBenjamin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/pseuds/Idonquixote
Summary: 紧接沉船篇的后续故事；有关生病的男孩与重伤的恶魔，救援船赶到后的一小时及其之后的风波。





	【授翻】那位执事，幕间/His Butler, In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Butler, In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307872) by Idonquixote. 



> 感谢作者Idonquixote：由漫画剧情的展开来看，本篇里大家融洽相处时的温情已经再也找不回来了，就像过于美好的梦一般---但是这确实是我一直想看到的故事。

 

小舟微微摇晃，忽左忽右。夏尔的眼帘耷拉下来-----好困，好困啊。塞巴斯蒂安的西服外套风帆般鼓荡起来，夏尔簌簌颤抖着。他听见一片嘈杂；他听见唿哨声，呼喊声，尖叫声，还有自己的名字。他听见了，有人在呼唤他的名字。

“夏尔。”谁在呼唤，朦朦胧胧地。“夏尔。”谁在呼唤，同一个嗓音，细若蚊吶地。

伯爵已经累得答不出声了。煦日云翳了视野，周身寒意刺骨。他看到有人伫立在船舷边。

“夏尔！“爱德华吼叫着。

夏尔瞧见他了。轮船逐渐靠拢。他嗅到盐涩味和鱼腥味；他闻到钢铁的气息，还有腥膻的鲜血。

塞巴斯蒂安的臂膀环抱着他。他的执事正说着什么，模糊又轻柔。“少爷，请保持清醒。“他语调沉静，“他们下来接您了。伊丽莎白小姐正等着呢。”

小船荷上新来的乘客，眼前的世界飞转旋舞。身着制服的男人将他抱起，络腮胡子湿漉蓬松。夏尔只觉不胜疲倦。一人朝他微笑，嘴里噜噜苏苏。眼皮真沉呀。

砰地巨响传来，祥和气氛被短暂打破。一声惊呼。顺着眼角的余光，夏尔瞥见塞巴斯蒂安颓然瘫倒在船舱的地上。

他虚弱地喃喃着执事的名姓。穿制服的人们告诉他毋须担心。一切倏忽明亮，继而黯黑下来，尔后归于一片虚无。

 

 

隐约传来人声。夏尔听见弗朗西丝姑姑和阿列克斯姑父在说话---还有旁的人。四周舒适宜人，淹没在云海般交叠的毛毯与枕头之间。他哆嗦着，浑身直打摆子。好暖和啊。

“他情况如何？”弗朗西丝的问话透入耳畔。

粗嘎嗓音讲着什么，听着耳生，“好生休息-----我过后就来检查。脚伤是没有大碍的。”陌生男子如是说道。

夏尔左眼微微张开。他看见一位身着白袍的男人模糊的轮廓。那人脑顶秃发，下颔环绕着一圈深棕色的络腮胡。

“斯托克（译者注：隶属晓学会的医师，受葬仪屋诱导，致力于复活死者的研究。于沉船篇登场）？”他咕哝道。不，斯托克不在这儿。斯托克死了。死尸。玩偶娃娃。葬仪屋。

医生拍拍他的肩膀，“伯爵大人，请睡下吧，听我一句忠告。”

夏尔眯缝起眼。他知道覆盖在右眼上的眼罩不翼而飞了。他不在意，他已经太累、太累了。

葬仪屋。死神们。死神镰刀。

“塞巴斯蒂安。”他试图发令，出口却是细若游丝。众人不约而同地噤声了。阿列克谢轻柔地执起夏尔的手，握在自己掌心。

“夏尔，塞巴斯蒂安不在这儿。”

夏尔直愣愣地瞪着他，一声不吭，谨慎地紧阖右眼。

“他得有一阵子不能服侍你了。”

于是夏尔想起来了。塞巴斯蒂安躺在葬仪屋的脚边，血流成河，遍体鳞伤。

“不必担心。”弗朗西斯柔声补充道，手掌抚过夏尔的前额，饱含某种叫人诧怪的慈祥，摩挲着他的头发。弗朗西斯从未这样做过，夏尔有那么一瞬堪称愕然。四下舒适宜人。他陷入了梦乡。

 

 

夏尔不清楚时间过去了多久，几个钟头，抑或是几天？他坐起来，掀开面料粗糙的被褥。七拼八凑起的临时床铺是他所生谙的，枕在身下的感觉很奇怪。他听见近旁传来鼾声。阿列克谢倚在张扶手椅里打起了盹。

房间挺小，挤挤挨挨的。夏尔咳嗽着，动作僵硬地溜下床。他颤抖一下，打着绷带的脚轻轻触地。一面扶着墙壁保持平衡，他一面去找手杖。                                                                                                               

 医生绝对会留下手杖，这是他的定论。又乏又冷的他巡视着狭小的房间。姑父的长风衣挂在根挂钩上。夏尔拽下衣服，裹在肩上。

他浑身发抖，一阵阵地战栗。他想吐。

他提起脚，朝前迈一步，摇摇晃晃，一瘸一拐。一条腿往前走，一条腿颠儿颠儿地跟着。

夏尔很累。累得再没力气考虑旁的什么了。

喀嚓一声，他推开了门，漫无目的地出了屋子。他必须找到塞巴斯蒂安。冷冽寒风向他一刀刀割来。他打个哆嗦，视若无睹，挣扎着往前走，跛脚经过船上木头镶饰的长廊。他听见海浪翻腾的喧嚣，船身内部机械运作的轰鸣。他听见水手与乘客的哄笑。

黯淡暮色笼罩在头顶，他就依凭着阴影而行。手杖笃着地，嗒、嗒、嗒。

他脚踝疼，而且不住抽筋。他嗓子干渴。夏尔咳呀，咳呀，咳个不停。

咳嗽止不住了。“Smile!”有人叫喊着。

未及摔倒，夏尔已被拥在一位高个儿男孩的臂弯里。银色的头发，鳞状的皮肤。Snake搀他靠在墙上。男仆握着手杖，领夏尔顺过道走开去。  

“Smile该去休息的，奥斯卡这样说。”

夏尔轻轻一笑。他示意Snake靠近些，“在哪里......塞巴斯蒂安......在哪里？”

Snake没有作答。他扯住阿列克谢大衣的边角，把它更严实地裹在自己小主人的身上。

“Black,我觉得Black不会愿意你看到他这个状况，艾米丽这样说。”

夏尔嗤之以鼻，“我......我什么时候在乎过他的意愿？带我去见他。”

Snake引他穿过走廊的中途，夏尔停下来咳嗽。肺叶作痛。他的头顶星辰熠熠，闪耀着光辉。

 

 

这地方挤满了床铺和椅子。昏暗灯光照亮了他四周的人影。水手和医生，贵族与仆役。人们奔来跑去。Snake护着他，不被跑动的人撞到。

他听见并非自己发出的咳嗽；他听见呻吟；他听见哭喊。

Snake领他走到这间大屋子尽头时，夏尔不知道为什么，竟油然生出几分讶异。这其实合乎情理---塞巴斯蒂安只是一介侍从，他就该被安置在最后。

床铺很简陋，不过被子倒是挺厚实。Snake在执事的床位和相邻铺盖间的狭小空隙处蹲下。夏尔坐在床边，掖严了大衣衣缝。

这兴许是他们相遇后的第一次，夏尔目睹塞巴斯蒂安睡着的样子。他脸上写满疲倦与痛苦。夏尔的一只手指放上他的面庞。

好温暖。他皱起眉，手埋进毯子，把它拽下来。塞巴斯蒂安血染的衬衫被剪开了，衣服撕成条状挂在身上。四下黑黢黢的，干涸的血渍显出一片乌黑。他把一只手搁上缠绕着塞巴斯蒂安胸口和躯干的厚重绷带。夏尔小心翼翼地控制着力道。他不想再弄伤恶魔，伤势已经够严重了。

“我们原以为他死了。”一个女人出声道。她端着一托盘物什在Snake身侧蹲下，周围乌漆墨黑的，看不清是什么。

“他没死。”夏尔发觉自己说起话来戾气十足。

“不知道他怎么活下来的......受了那么重的伤。”

她俯在托盘上忙活着什么，夏尔没有心思细看。他一言不发。

“李欧大夫估计脏器受损了。我看他没说错。”

夏尔保持沉默。

“兴许他是超乎人类的存在吧。”护士开玩笑道，拎起一条小手巾。

“也许。”夏尔表示赞同，紧接着又是一阵猛咳；护士用手巾揩着塞巴斯蒂安的头颅。

“你是他儿子？”

夏尔差点没胡乱承认下来。他不愿多解释一个字；不知为何，潜意识里直想冲那女人大吼大叫。他想狠狠责骂她，因为她把他的执事排在队伍最末，因为他觉得这样处理并不卫生，而且她压根就束手无策：万一哪根房柱倒塌，万一有个死神闯进来，万一创口又裂开了，万一塞巴斯蒂安死了---不，他不会死的。

“我是他的主人，”夏尔喃喃着，“凡多姆海恩伯爵。”

周围光线黯淡、气氛温暖，人们挨挨挤挤，俨然在星海中沉浮。他合拢了眼睛。

 

 

夏尔不想睁开眼。不清楚黎明是否降临，但他猜约莫已是早晨了。

“那末让他留下罢。”弗朗西斯叹息道。

“然而这样不会有伤体统吗？”

“我不认为此时此地谁还有闲情为礼数烦心。”回答来得尖锐利落。

一只手抚摸着他的头发。“我是有两个孩子的人，而这个小家伙是我的侄儿。我将他视如己出。”

“他的伤情该如何是好？”

“医生告诉过我们，他只需好好休息便是。最好还是别再挪动他了。”

“只怕我不能容他呆在这里。他太占地方了。”

“倘若你还留有一丝一毫的同情心，就会容许他留下。”他的姑姑猝然驳斥，“这个男人就是他全部所有了。如果这人当真要死，起码得确保我的侄儿在场，陪伴他的执事度过弥留之际。”

护士长叹一声，“我会让他待到明早。但是拜托了，公爵夫人，请派人来照看他。”

夏尔无视了其余的谈话。他蜷缩在塞巴斯蒂安身边。他不信她们说的，全部不信，一点儿也不信，一个字也不信---至少在昏睡之际，他就是这样告诉自己的。

 

 

他醒转过来了。自己又回到了小舱室里，视野里哪儿都寻不见塞巴斯蒂安。阿列克谢姑父的外套搁回了挂钩上，本尊却不见踪影。房门打开一条缝隙，伊丽莎白走了进来。这是难得的一次，他看见她披头散发的模样。

她在床沿坐下。夏尔强挤出一丝虚弱的笑意。

“我担心死了。”她说道，眼里闪烁着显而易见的关怀。

“你没事吧？”末了见到她时，她被塞巴斯蒂安一手刀击晕过去。

“头已经不疼了。”她忧伤地低垂眼帘，“手段真恶劣啊，你们两个。”

“对不起。”

“夏尔，我不想你为我操心......任何事都不要。我不会拖累你的。”

“我明白。”

夏尔咳嗽一声，不过一眨眼的工夫，伊丽莎白的鼻尖便抵到了他的鼻子跟前，“要叫医生吗？我这就去找他！”

赶在她拔腿欲走之前，他抓住她的胳膊，摇摇头，“别，莉兹，我没事。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

她依旧哀戚地俯首凝视着他，“夏尔，还记得吗，你和我说过，你很欢喜我不像母亲大人？”

夏尔一惊---他立马忆起了那段过往，感到自己仿佛行为轻浮，犯下了过错。伊丽莎白与他四目交汇。“我试过不要表现出来的......可你现在还是知道了。”

夏尔勉力憋回一阵咳嗽，轻启双唇，“伊丽莎白，你难过的就是这个吗？我......我没有失望。正相反，我---我非常骄傲。任何一位凡多姆海恩家的人，都应为拥有像伊丽莎白.米多福特这样的妻子而感到骄傲。”

他是真心的。莉兹莞尔微笑，眼眸里噙着斑驳泪光。

 

 

夏尔咬下一口陈面包。Snake 坐在床角，预备打扫残屑。

“口味糟糕透顶。”夏尔腹诽着。

“我们不是正式旅客，船上人提供什么，我们就得吃什么。”阿列克谢沉声道。夏尔看得出，男人正饿着肚子。

“姑父，我们是怎么弄到这房间的？”

阿列克谢露齿一笑，“这样说吧，我许诺给他们一大笔报酬。”

“姑父，谢谢你陪着我，”伯爵忽地开口道。身心俱疲的他已顾不上什么面子。他唯一知道的就是，公爵大人此时理应在床上休憩，而不是屈尊窝在一张毫不舒适的扶手椅里，呆在卧病的侄儿身边。

然后他倒抽一口冷气---公爵飞扑过来，给他一个足以勒断骨头的熊抱。“瞧你，客气什么啊！”男人泪眼汪汪地嚷嚷着，用下巴猛蹭夏尔。

感觉暖乎乎的，赶巧夏尔累得没力气抱怨。他思忖着女王陛下会采取什么措施---他没能抓获葬仪屋。他考虑要不要命令塞巴斯蒂安去想个办法，旋即记起恶魔现下的身子担负不起这个。

他想象着在府邸用膳的情境，转头就记起塞巴斯蒂安现下的身体沏不成茶。

他又咬下一口面包。虚弱得无法战斗，无法沏茶，无法烹饪，这就是现在的塞巴斯蒂安。这个念头焦灼着他的心。

旁的暂且不提，他差点就忘了，塞巴斯蒂安此刻呼吸都成困难呢。

 

 

 

Snake带一瘸一拐的男孩回到临时病房。走近病房最末，夏尔看见那边闹腾得正凶。

吼声和尖叫透入耳畔。无关病人挣扎着后退。围观的人们瞪眼一个劲地瞧着。Snake抱着夏尔。仆从一路奋力杀进人群，强行把护理士和水手推到一边。

床上全是血；刺目深红倾倒而下，汇成湖泊。塞巴斯蒂安咳出大块儿凝血，疯狂地抓挠着沾上血的胸膛。

护士们试图按住他。恶魔呲出獠牙，把她们挥开了。

夏尔心里直打鼓，笨拙地挣脱Snake的怀抱，踉跄着扑向床前。刚想令塞巴斯蒂安住手，便传来一声响亮的撞击声，他全身都给定住了。

一名水手打中了塞巴斯蒂安的头部，恶魔登时昏死过去。

夏尔惊愕地眨着眼睛，好容易搞清楚了状况。塞巴斯蒂安被人类打败了。一个人类，居然胆大妄为到对他动手；一个人类，居然敢伤害凡多姆海恩伯爵的执事。

夏尔气势汹汹地直奔那个水手而去，Snake紧随其后。血液在沸腾。他生气了，怒不可遏。

气不打一处来，他用完好的腿一脚踢上男人。水手咒骂一句，就要扯着衣领把他提溜起来，被浑身发抖的Snake拦下。夏尔注意到他紧握着拳头---他的下人不是因恐惧发抖，而是因为愤怒。

“没获得我准许，敢动我的人？”夏尔怒目圆睁着命令道。

“你的准许？”男人把话啐回来。

“正是！我是凡多姆海恩伯爵，这个人是我的执事。敢动他一根毫毛，就是在污损我的名号！”

昨晚当班的护士赶到夏尔和水手之间。她满心焦急，又吓得半死，对男人说着什么；他挥手叫她走开。她不肯动。

“还有你，”夏尔转向她，“这是你份内的职责！”

他指着被血脏污的床铺，指着地上鲜红的血泊。狂怒席卷周身。

“我可以把你们全收拾了---”

一阵猛烈的咳嗽将他放倒在地，肺仿佛都要咳出来了。Snake赶忙在他身边蹲下，慌慌张张地想扶他起来。咳嗽一发不可收拾，他哇地吐了出来。

他听见吼叫和争吵；他听见爱德华怒斥着护士们；他仿佛听见Snake狠狠地推了一把水手。

 

 

 

Snake被水手按倒在地，夏尔匆匆瞥见一眼，他的宠物蛇嘶嘶作响。他看见一片模糊的金黄，是米德福德家的人来扶他了。他想起伊丽莎白的面容，听见弗朗西斯加入了争执。

爱德华朝医生发着火。他看见护士搓揉自己的脸。夏尔眼前天旋地转，感觉脸上蒙着一层鼻涕和汗水---希望没有流眼泪。他被揽在阿列克谢怀里。

 

 

再次睁开眼睛，仿佛已是一个世纪以后的事了。东方泛起鱼肚白，他的疲乏较之前愈演愈烈。没有唤醒Snake，他知道通往病房的路。

伯爵跛着脚穿行在昏暗的走廊间，闪光的行云在他头顶逐渐退却。他以龟速挪进病房，好歹撑到了房间末端---一头栽到床里。

床上收拾干净了。昨天动乱的痕迹荡然无存，唯一剩下的就是地上褐色的污渍。

塞巴斯蒂安是那么苍白，躺进被单便找不见人了。执事的眼帘扑闪几下。

“塞巴斯蒂安？”夏尔壮着胆子问。

昏昏沉沉的眸子眯成条缝，回以注目。塞巴斯蒂安沉默着，仿佛得花些功夫记起夏尔是谁。

“夏---少爷。”

“是我。”

“您都看见了？”

“是的。你闹出的动静可不小。”

塞巴斯蒂安尴尬地垂下手，眼神很是难堪地飘忽到一边去了。夏尔朝他俯下身子。

“你那会儿在做什么？”

“一时糊涂---我没料到自己不等上船就会昏死过去。”他叹息道，“伤口被缝合起来了，我那时正忙着把手术线拽出来---缝针碍着痊愈的进程了。”

回想起恶魔血如泉涌的画面，夏尔不禁颦起眉头。

“我看你是越忙越添乱。”

塞巴斯蒂安谦恭地笑了，“是啊，我相信确实如此。”

夏尔想勒令那个水手过来。他想谴责塞巴斯蒂安，为这孱弱的模样；想要塞巴斯蒂安说服自己，这不过是一场滑稽剧罢了，他的忧虑完全是无中生有。

这满脑子的念头，他丁点也没说出口，因为他知道这就是事实。塞巴斯蒂安胸口还缠着绷带，发生过什么是一目了然的。

于是他转而这样说道，“若没有不死的玩偶娃娃，吹吹海风还算一等享受。”

塞巴斯蒂安抬起虚浮的眼光睨向他。恶魔疲惫地微笑着。夏尔深吸一口气，知道自己定会为接下来的这道命令后悔。

“这是命令。回去以后，无论其他家伙捅出什么篓子，你都别干活。”

塞巴斯蒂安瞪圆了眼睛。“可是......”他张口欲辩。

“这是命令。”夏尔打断了他的话。

“可以想见，少爷是在同情我。”

夏尔看到数缕熹微的晨光踅进病房，温柔又朦胧，“就当这是奖赏吧。”

“遵命，我的主人。”

塞巴斯蒂安似乎又要睡过去了，夏尔也感觉眼皮趴地沉沉坠落。他幻想他们的床褥翻腾于泡沫鼓荡的浪花间，头顶覆盖有蓝绿交织的行云，苍穹间缭绕着鸽灰和雪白的雾霭；他幻想着一个世界，那里没有恶魔也没有天使。

此刻的须臾，他只是个普通男孩，而塞巴斯蒂安不过一名凡胎肉体的执事。他所希冀的全部，就是执事为他准备的一杯热牛奶。

 


End file.
